


New Rule

by miera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restless Oliver and Felicity alone in the Arrow cave. Certain rules were never going to not be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some conveniently vague future date after mid-season 3.

Being restless was not a new feeling for Oliver. The last few days had been pretty quiet, though, leaving him with energy to burn. In the absence of any bad guys to chase, the team had gone their separate ways for the night. Roy was working and Digg was home with his family. Laurel had not volunteered any information about her plans and things between them were still strained over her new role, so Oliver hadn't asked. 

Felicity had been muttering to herself about upgrades the night before, so despite the recent changes to their personal relationship, Oliver headed to the lair instead of going by her apartment. He couldn't expect her to give up every scrap of her free time to him just because they were... doing what they were doing. Something that was simultaneously serious and important and that neither of them wanted to label just yet. So a workout instead of a booty call was in order.

He slipped into the back entrance of the building and headed downstairs, intending to train for a while before going home. He paused for a moment when he noticed the lights were on, mentally preparing himself in case he needed to fight, but a glance around showed it wasn't necessary.

Felicity was standing near her computers. Apparently the upgrades had been for the lair, not somewhere else. 

Oliver hurried down the steps and then paused, because she wasn't sitting at her computers. She was standing in the middle of the floor, barefoot, her hair loose around her shoulders. And dancing. 

Her earbuds were in and her eyes were closed. She had no idea he was there, and he couldn't resist watching for a moment, a smile spreading across his face. She was beautiful to him no matter what, and they so rarely got to relax that the sight of her enjoying herself was always something to take a moment to appreciate. But that wasn't why he was grinning. 

She wasn't a very good dancer. 

Oliver had no right to judge anyone else's dancing, especially not the amateur bump and grind moves Felicity was doing to whatever music she was listening to. He was terrible at anything but the most basic formal swaying back and forth. But he'd seen a lot of women partying in clubs, some of whom were so good at it they could have been in a music video on the spot. And Felicity was nowhere near that level.

She clearly didn't care, of course. She thought she was alone, bopping around and wiggling her hips to some song that was clearly playing loudly in her ears. She was mouthing along with the words. He didn't know the song but he picked up something like "good at being bad" and he definitely saw her mouth the word "sex" at least twice, which sent his eyes sliding over her body.

She may not have been the most skilled dancer he'd ever seen, but watching her ass move underneath the smooth fabric of her dress was just about the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed.

When she finally opened her eyes and spotted him, he was leaning against the table with his arms folded and his jeans getting uncomfortably tight. She shrieked so loudly he was glad the thumping beat of the club above them was too loud for anyone to have heard it. 

She clutched at her throat for a moment before ripping her earbuds out. "Oliver! You complete ass!" She crossed the distance between them and smacked his arm hard. "Don't do that to me! You scared me half to death!" 

He caught her hand and chuckled. "You were enjoying yourself too much to interrupt. And I was enjoying the view." His eyes moved with deliberate slowness over her body, making no attempt to hide his appreciation. 

She flushed bright pink. "You are such a jerk."

He lifted her hand to his lips as an apology. Her pupils widened as he pressed his lips to her palm, which only heightened the anticipation in his gut further. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. And I didn't think you'd be here in the first place." 

She sounded slightly breathless from his kiss and he would have pulled her even closer, but his words broke the spell and she pulled away and headed back to the computers. "Right. Well, I wanted to upgrade the firewall..." 

She continued with her explanation, bending over her desk, which was one temptation too many for him. Oliver followed her, stepping up close enough that his hips pressed against her backside. Felicity let out a little squeak as he slid his palms up her bare arms to her shoulders and pulled her upright. One of his hands cupped her chin, tilting her head back so he could kiss her. 

She moaned into his kiss and his other hand tightened on her hip. His tongue delved into her mouth, meeting hers and he got fully hard inside his pants. 

She dragged herself away. "Oliver, wait, just, I need to-" She bent down and tapped some commands into the keyboard while he growled and leaned over to nip at the nape of her neck, earning himself a full body shudder. She finished whatever she was doing and stood back up, reaching behind her to stop him from kissing her. "I need another hour to let this finish." 

His hands were wandering over her body. "Okay." But she resisted when he tried to pull her closer.

"Oliver, we have a rule." 

He groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder. When they had started doing this, there had been an agreement to keep it out of the lair, for the sake of the team and keeping some kind of line between parts of their lives. 

He started nibbling his way along her neck until he could lick at the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I'm not great at obeying rules, you know." 

She sighed. "Oliver."

"We're alone down here for the night," he pointed out, letting his breath tickle her ear, enjoying the goose bumps spreading over her skin. "Nobody else will be coming in. And I haven't seen you naked in nearly four days." He rubbed his hips against her ass for good measure, letting her feel how affected he was. 

Felicity groaned, leaning back into him and moving her body with his and _fuck_ , that felt good. It also gave him an idea. 

"Put your headphones back in and start that song again," he instructed, going over to the console and locking the doors just to be on the safe side. Felicity was looking at him curiously but she put her headphones back in her ears and thumbed her iPod. Oliver discarded his coat and stepped up behind her again. His arms wrapped around her, his hands splaying out against her stomach as he urged her to move again. 

He could hear the song more clearly now, given how close they were. Felicity swayed back and forth stiffly at first, glancing over her shoulder and looking at him nervously. Oliver leaned forward and kissed her, encouraging her with his hands and slowly she sank into his arms, letting him support some of her weight. She started grinding back against him, getting lost in the song, making him ache. He was moving with her a little, but mostly he was just anchoring her as she danced against him. Her arms rose, reaching back and wrapping around his neck, giving him a gorgeous view of her body as it rested against his front.

His hands lifted, covering hers for a moment as he sucked at her earlobe, then sliding down lightly along her arms, tickling her so that she squirmed hard, then down her sides and along her hips. When his hands moved down and started lifting her skirt up higher he saw her thighs squeeze together in anticipation, but she made no move to stop him. 

A different song started but they were more or less dry humping in the middle of the room by now so they ignored it. His fingers trailed up the inside of her thighs until he reached the dark blue panties she was wearing. She was already wet. He could feel it as soon as his fingers touched the fabric. Felicity bucked, pushing her hips out and he debated teasing her some more, but one of her hands came down quickly, covering his hand and pushing. 

His fingers dipped under her panties, sliding along her slick folds. His other arm wrapped around her waist as her knees shook. He stroked slowly several times, earning small whining noises from her, before his fingers went further back and pressed up into where she was soaking wet and hot for him. Her body quivered around a single finger and Oliver growled, the need for her becoming unbearable. 

He tightened his hold on her waist and moved them the three steps forward to reach her desk. Felicity steadied herself, tugging her earbuds out again as Oliver reached up under her dress and yanked her underwear down her gorgeous legs. He paused on his way back up to kiss and fondle her ass for a minute. Felicity leaned over, bracing her hands on the flat surface. "Oliver." 

Afraid she was going to protest, he stood up and kissed the back of her neck. "Want you," he growled out. He hastily unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down. "Now. Right here." He pressed his erection against her folds. "You have no idea how many times I imagined this, Felicity."

"Yes I do," she said softly, her voice deeper than normal. She was looking back at him, her eyes hot and full of the same hunger he felt, and Oliver had to kiss her for a long moment. Then she wiggled her ass against him, purposely. 

He groaned, laughing against her lips. She grinned at him, tossing her head so her hair was hanging down to one side. He snatched a condom out of his pocket and got it in place and then stepped up behind her. 

Their height difference meant he had to spread his legs a bit farther than was comfortable. Not that he cared right now. He nudged Felicity to bend forward more and guided himself home.

The first slide inside her was amazing, as always. They groaned in unison. He couldn't get very deep, though, not with this angle. He could have worked with it but Felicity made a restless movement and murmured, "Oliver, wait." 

She pulled away and as he watched, hitched a knee up onto the desk, which pushed her ass up higher and spread her open more. His heart was thundering in his chest by then. He repositioned himself and his vision went white as he entered her again. 

He started to move steadily, feeling the hitch in her breathing every time he bottomed out. He was hitting the perfect spot inside of her, he could feel it with the way her body was clenching around him. He bent down, licking and sucking at her neck while his hand slipped between her legs, teasing her lightly as he took her harder. The contrast made her buck, cursing breathlessly. "Oliver, fuck, don't tease, not now, oh God." 

But he kept up the light touch, knowing even after only a few weeks of being with her like this that it would send her into overdrive. Felicity didn't disappoint. She tightened around him, moaning and writhing within his arms and the small space between him and the desk. She curled down as the orgasm rolled through her, several smaller waves shaking her body until it ended. 

Oliver was nearing the end of his own control by then. He reached down and flipped her skirt up, so that he could see her ass and his hips thrusting against her. She reached behind her, covering his hand with one of her own. He moved faster, hips jerking uncontrollably and he felt a final aftershock go through her and that was it, he pushed deep inside of her and let go. 

"God," he panted against her neck after he emptied himself inside of her. "You're so fucking sexy, Felicity. Look so good, bent over like that." Despite the awkward position they were in, somehow she managed to crane her neck and kiss him. He could feel the smile against his lips. The fact that he babbled right after coming was an endless source of amusement to her. 

After a minute she shifted, pushing him back so that she could straighten her legs out. Oliver grabbed a tissue from a nearby table, disposed of the condom, and then grabbed her chair. He sat down and tugged so that she fell onto his lap. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, content to drift for a little while with the smell of sex and her shampoo filling his nose. 

Finally Felicity turned to him. "So, the new rule is no sexcapades in the lair unless we're sure we won't get caught?"

He chuckled. "Works for me." 

It wasn't quite the workout he'd been intending, but he'd take Felicity lying in his arms and laughing over a workout any day.


End file.
